Trudy's Nightmare
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Trudy has a nightmare which really scares her. Adrian comforts her.


Disclaimer: Do I own Monk? If I did Trudy would still be alive

* * *

Adrian Monk watched helplessly as Trudy tossed and turned in her sleep. She looked terrified. She kept calling out, "I didn't do it," in her sleep

He knew it was dangerous to him to wake a sleeping person… especially people that wake up aggressively which Trudy did.  
"Noooooooooooo," she screamed sobbing hysterically.  
_This must be one hell of a dream_, Adrian decided.  
"Trudy," he whispered, "wake up. It's just a dream"  
She sat up quickly in bed. She was sweating and crying.  
"Hey," he soothed, "it was just a dream"  
"It was probably the worst dream I ever had Adrian," she told him when she caught her breath, "or one of them anyway"  
"What happened," he asked her.  
"'TANDTHENYOUACTUALLYHADTO"  
"Trudy slow down," he said rubbing her back, "and try putting a space between the words"

"I'm sorry," she said crying into his chest, He spoke soothingly to her as she finally calmed down.  
"Now,' he said, "What happened in this dream"  
"In the dream," she said, "excuse me… in the nightmare I was set up so that it looked like I killed someone, which I didn't-"You don't have to tell me that," he said, "you're perfect. You would never do anything wrong"  
Her husband's assessment of her made her smile a little bit but she was still shaking.  
"Anyway," she added, "so it looked like I did because I was set up and then you actually had to be the one to arrest me"  
At that he started laughing. He was hysterical.  
"Did I tell a joke and miss the punch line," she asked him.  
"Trudy," he told her, "first of all I would never do that and I would never allow that to happen. I'd sooner spend the night in a cell before I let you go anywhere near it"  
"I would never do anything stupid," she told him

"It was just so scary," she said, "the look on your face, the tone in your voice…"  
He shook his head.  
"I've been doing things the way you taught me," he told her  
"The way I taught you?"  
"Keep it loose and talk in a soft melodious tone," he said smiling, "and I've been writing in my thought book"  
"You have!"  
"We all have been doing the thought book," he told her. Then his voice turned serious.  
"Trudy," he asked her, "you've been having nightmares a lot lately. Has something been on your mind?"  
She sighed and told him all about it. She told him about Molly ((reference to Mr. Monk and the End Part 1)) and about how that judge wanted to meet with her. She told him about what's been going on  
"I know I should have told you sooner," she said running her hands through her hair, "but it took me some time to process it all myself"

"That man is bad news," he told her firmly, "and maybe you should have told me or maybe you shouldn't have told me right away, but sweetheart I can only imagine what you must have been feeling. No wonder you've been having nightmares"  
"That's why," she told him, "I always keep everything up front. That way if I need it, it will be quicker to get. If I had realized I was in labor 3 days before that my baby could have been saved."  
"Trudy," he told her putting a hand on her arm, "the baby is in a better place right now. She never experienced fear, pain and any feeling we go through. She never experienced nightmares. She never experienced hardships. She's with her heavenly abba"

"How do you do that," she asked him  
"Do what?"  
"How do you always know how to make me feel better"  
"The same way you always manage to make me feel better," he told her, "you're my hero"  
"Me? You're mine"  
"How so," he asked her  
"GOD how many ways could I possibly name. You've done so many amazing things for me without even having to"  
He shook his head.  
"You don't do things for people you love because you have to do it. You do things for people you love because you love them… because you **want **to do it"  
"Would it have been different if I had actually been stupid that day"  
"Of course not," he said without hesitation, "and you're not stupid. You're smart. Smart people do stupid things but that doesn't mean that they are stupid"

He paused for a minute then he added, "I don't trust that judge. I don't think it's a good idea for you to meet with him"  
"I agree," she acknowledged, "but if he's up to something-"  
"If he's up to something we'll find out soon enough," he said, "I intend to have a very close eye kept on that man"  
He also planned to have someone following her at a distance to keep her protected until they caught the man.

Neither of them had any idea what the future would hold. Neither of them would go back to sleep that night. But they both knew that whatever happened they had each other. They both knew that everything was going to be okay. The next day by chance the judge would be caught. It didn't matter though… as long as they were together everything was okay"


End file.
